Cannons
Each tank in Tank Nation is equipped with 1 cannon. This cannon is your primary method of attack, and also determines the element weakness of your tank. Firing your weapon uses turn energy. = Standard Element Weapons = The following weapons can be obtained in any of the elemental variants (fire, acid, metal, plasma, hydro): Dragon Spray in a wide, short-range arc. Deal extreme elemental damage. * 1 energy per shot * Shoot * Fire/Acid/Metal/Plasma/Hydro * Higher arcs make for smaller impact zones and deep holes in the ground. Level 10 Stats Gunsaw Fires 10 rounds in a straight line. Use with elemental advantage for maximum damage. Weak against armored targets. Far-reaching over open terrain. * 1 energy per shot * Shoot * Fire/Acid/Metal/Plasma/Hydro * Found: Level 10 Stats Hammer Launch 4 arcing missiles that detonate on impact. Medium range and damages groups of enemies. * 1 energy per shot * Launch * Fire/Acid/Metal/Plasma/Hydro * Launching at higher arcs reduces the spread of the missiles. Level 10 Stats Mortar Launches a long range canister that does moderate damage to enemies and terrain over a wide area. Damage groups of enemies from a safe distance. * 1 energy per shot * Launch * Fire/Acid/Metal/Plasma/Hydro Level 10 Stats Splasher Fire a glob of compressed chemicals that splash on impact. Concentrated, heavy damage against one enemy at medium range. * 1 energy per shot * Launch * Fire/Acid/Metal/Plasma/Hydro Level 10 Stats Striker Unload a single shell in a blast that does heavy damage to all enemies of a short range. Strong against armored targets. * 1 energy per shot * Shoot * Fire/Acid/Metal/Plasma/Hydro * Knockback on hit Level 10 Stats = Special Named Weapons = These are weapons that are specific and only appear in their native element. They generally have some special feature that makes them unique. Brimstone Launch 8 arcing Fire missiles that detonate on impact and burn victims for a few rounds. * 1 energy per shot * Launch * Fire * Special Effect: Burning for 2 turns * Found: Burning Flats 3 - World 1 (Expert Mode) Level 10 Stats Fireball Release a ball of Fire that erupts in a short range burst dealing massive damage and knocking back tanks in its path. * 1 energy per shot * Shoot * Fire * Special Effect: Knockback on Hit Level 10 Stats Hailstorm Fire a flurry of 9 arcing ice shards that deal massive targeted damage. * 1 energy per shot * Launch * Hydro * Found: *was only obtainable during the 2014 Winter Assault event Level 10 Stats Longbow Launch 2 long range arcing Acid missiles that detonate on impact. * 1 energy per shot * Launch * Acid * Found: Steelwater Pool 4 - World 2 (Expert mode) Level 10 Stats Perforator Fires 6 Metal bullets with explosive tips that detonate on impact. * 1 energy per shot * Shoot * Metal Level 10 Stats Phoenix Throw Fire in a wide, long-range spread. Deal extreme elemental damage. Applies Burning on impact. * 1 energy per shot * Shoot * Fire Level 10 Stats Spirit Bomb Fires barrel of beer, wine, or other spirits and deals massive damage to tanks. * 1 energy per shot * Grenade * Alcohol Level 10 Stats Thermite Fire a glob of unstable Metal that splash on impact and has a chance to apply Armor Break. * 1 energy per shot * Launch * Metal * Special Effect: Armor Break on Hit for 3 turns * Found:Shelterwood 3 - World 2 (Hard Mode) Level 10 Stats